herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jax Briggs
Major Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a Special Forces commander with cybernetic enhancements and a hero from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is the partner and best friend of Sonya Blade, the father of Jacqui Briggs, and the godfather of Cassie Cage. Appearance Jax is depicted as an African-American man, having dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. Jax's most striking feature is his impressive muscular upper body build, keeping his torso bare in all but one of his appearances. In his first appearances, he wore karate pants and boots. From Mortal Kombat 3 and onwards, he wears a pair of bionic armor-plating that covers and protects both of his arms. It is not known whether his arms were replaced or upgraded in the original storyline. However, it is possible that he may have used bionic implants until the events of Deception, where he may have willingly had his own arms removed in favor of mechanical replacements. In the alternate timeline of MK 2011, he was forced to use metallic arms in order to survive, after having his organic arms telekinetically dismembered by Ermac. In MKX, he wears a camouflage vest with his last name Briggs on his right upper vest pocket with his left upper pocket acting as a storage for his cigars and he still wears his dog tag around his neck, along with two more additional pockets near his abdomen. He has an American flag wrapped up and tied around his upper right arm and he wears green pants with some additional color of black on them and wears black army boots. Personality Jax is clear-headed, careful and always keeping a watch on what his men are doing. When the need arises, he is the best on the battlefield with the attitude and ferocity of a lion. In his Armageddon ending Jax Briggs wish is to use the power of Blaze to reform and change the Tekunin form being evil cyborgs. Jax in Armageddon much like Jax from Mortal Kombat X also wants to retire from the Special Forces and he wants the power of Blaze to do this. While Jax uses the power to become leader of the Tekunin it never know what Jax decides to do or does after becoming their leader. Unlike the other kombatants Jax doesn't become a god or a ruler of of a realm when he receives the power of Blaze. Powers and Abilities Due to his membership in the army, Jax is quite a hardened soldier in the battlefield. He is known to show incredible ferocity while staying focused at the same time. Jax's most prominent attribute is his massive upper body strength. His physique and strength are so powerful that he is able to crush human heads with ease and shake the Earth with a single punch. Jax utilizes cybernetic strength enhancers to further augment his already impressive physical power. These implants also carry portable missiles and a piston-like mechanism to increase the force of his blows. His bionic arms may have made him the most physically powerful man on Earth, if he wasn't already that strong. Aside from his kombat skills, Jax is also a competent technician and scientist, having been in charge of the portal development technology that the Outworld Investigation Agency uses to move between realms, and also utilized his smarts to restore Cyrax's free will. Quotes Trivia *Jax's original name was going to be Kurtis Stryker, but this was recycled later for another character introduced in Mortal Kombat 3. *He was originally going to be a kickboxer, but this was scrapped due to similarities to a number of Street Fighter characters. He originally wore a yellow martial arts gi, but this concealed his physique so it was dropped. There was game footage of Jax shot with his original gi costume, but his actor split the pants during shooting. *Before Sonya was created, Jax was conceived with her scenario, but since there were no female characters, Midway conceived Sonya as his replacement. *Interestingly in Mortal Kombat: Unchained, when Havik performs a fatality where he eats the opponents arms and vomits the remains, he still vomits meat when he does it to Jax, despite Jax's arms being metal. *His code name is "Cobra" according to early production shots of Mortal Kombat: Special Forces. *When Jax is knocked off the sky temple in Armageddon, he yells "Oh my god! This is not happening to me!" *His fighting stance from MK3 is similar to that of some of the male ninjas and comes from the Shaolin Fist fighting style. *Jax is one of the only two characters to have his own game, the other being Sub-Zero. Navigation pl:Jax Briggs Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:Brutes Category:Warriors Category:Obsessed Category:Martial Artists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Controversial Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Retired Category:Nurturer Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Undead Category:Bond Protector Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Elementals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Strategists Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Outright Category:Selfless Category:Sophisticated Category:Saved Soul Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Category:Patriots Category:Genius Category:Rivals Category:Rescuers Category:Honest Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Special Agents Category:Strong-Willed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Envious Category:Misguided Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Lethal Category:Dreaded Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Defectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic